That's my first time
by Lilithxfic
Summary: COMPLETE! I'm just changing summary: They can deal with pretty much everything, but what happens when Dean switches body with a girl? He gets trapped in her body and she gets trapped in his? Will Sam be able to deal with all the arguing between his brot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you all already know, I don't own the show, I don't own the characters. I am just using them for this fanfic. :-)

Reviews are always welcome:-) Good or bad, ideas too! LOL

I hope you enjoy!

The brothers are in snackbar having lunch.

"So, apparently these two women went for a picnic in the woods, usual stuff around here. My theory is they got scared with some noise, after all there are rumors of a werewolf on the area."

"Wait wait, werewolf too?" – Dean interrupts Sam.

"Well, not really, it's just a rumor."

"Are you sure?" He asks biting half of the sandwich, Sam looks at him disgusted. " Dude, stop staring"

" You eat like that near the chicks?"

Dean looks at his meal " When I am with some chick , usually I am not eating, I am doing something else, ya know?" he gives him a grin.

" Jerk.. anyway, I am sure about the werewolf, we didn't come here for the it. So the girls could have heard something, gotten scared and ran to a darker part of this place. I have been asking around, there is a cave there, but no one I talked to knew what's inside. They just don't go in.

" I see where that's going.. the girls surely went inside.. bla bla bla, now they are in a mental institution, no one knows what happened there… so typical." He finishes talking with his mouth full of food.

" Charming" Sam says closing his laptop.

" You noticed uh?. Ok so, why don't you go to this institution and find out what you can, I will go this woods and I will find this cave first.. It'll be easy for us to go back at night."

Sam gives him a suspicious look. " Don't go inside alone, I mean it"

" Sure dad, I will just find the place"

Fades away.

Park.

Dean is walking slowly, paying attention to his EMF as usual, looking for whatever could have happened there and searching for the cave. He doesn't notice another person following him from her behind. Fast move, she grabs him from behind, never allowing him to see her face, she doesn't see his either. She takes the gun he was carrying, knock him down, face touching the floor, his arms twisted behind his back, being held by her strong hands, she points his gun to him. He lets out a moan of pain.

" Don't try anything" she says firlmly " I am gonna let go of your arms, don't turn around" He feels no more pressure holding his arms. " This is unbelievable" he whispers under his breath " On your knees, hand on the back of your head" He does what she says. Finally she sees his face, she lowers the gun, Dean looks at her astonished.

" Dean, for God's sake, what hell are you doing sneaking around here? I could have hurt you"

Deans gets up and get his gun back. " Goddamn Lin, do you always have to say hello like that, you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were a cop"

" It's not my fault, you know how suspicious I am, besides I saw you from behind, holding a gun, I figured you were someone hunting the werewolf"

" What, there is actually a werewolf here, Sam said it was rumor"

" Well, the werewolf is actually my friend Jenny, she was bitten sometime ago and I watch her every month, but last night she managed to escape. She's probably lying somewhere naked around here" She said and kept walking, Dean followed.

" Naked uh? Is she hot?"

Lin gave him "the" look. " She has a boyfriend. Who by the way, is also a werewolf, he bit her"

" Happy couple. You have weird friends"

"Talking about weird friends of mine, will you introduce me to you brother?"

Dean gives her a big grin " Why? You have already met the hottest brother" She gives him a fake smile. " You should try something new, this smug charm and big smile of yours is an old trick , not gonna work with me"

" It worked pretty well last time, If my mind serves me well, we ended up in a motel, you can't say you don't wanna a second round of that"

" If my mind serves me well, we were both too drunk that we had barely started the fun and your little friend down there, was lazy and couldn't do much" Now she grins to him, feeling she won this argue.

Se keeps on searching, Dean goes after her. " Hey, don't call my..pipi.. little friend and, it worked just fine… I guess"

" Whatever you wanna believe Dean."

They keep walking, talking about the events of the last 6 months, the time that had passed since Dean helped her last time.

" You didn't say what you were doing here, besides getting knocked to the floor by a girl for the second time" – she asks satisfied.

" Await for the payback on that one. I am looking for a cave. Some girls went inside and came out , sort of, crazy. Sam is in the hospital trying to talk to them. I gotta check if that's really something supernatural".

" I know where the cave is… I tell you this, help me find my friend and take her home, and I will take you there".

" Blackmail, I kinda saw that coming, it suits you"

" Don't beat around the bush, I am in a hurry. Yes or no?"

" Wow, aggressive, I like that" he thinks for a moment. " Ok, you got yourself a deal. I just need to check in a hotel first, Sam and I didn't have time, then give him a call. After that, cave. All before it gets dark"

" Deal, let's go".

Note: You will understand who this girl is very soon:-) I hope you liked.. A very funny situation is coming..please, stay with me:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review:-)

Institution:

Sam usually preferred to tell the truth instead of pretending to be a doctor, officer, priest, FBI, CIA or whatever. He had already been so many different people he couldn't keep track of it anymore. Dean was the one who actually liked all the role playing.

But this time he didn't have much choice, he would never be allowed to see the women just out of curiosity.

He approaches the desk. The attendant was a brunette woman, probably in her 40's. She looked typical, glasses, serious expression, white clothes. Nothing he hadn't seen before.

" Excuse me, I am Chris Williams, psychologist. I am here to see the two women brought in from the cave, please".

The woman just looked at him suspicious. " I have nothing booked here with your name"

" There wouldn't be any, I am from out of town. I am here as a favor for doctor…( Sam looks a chart on the wall with the doctors names) …Jackson. He asked me to check on them and give my opinion."

Awkward silence, the woman still looked pretty suspicious.

" Look, I am not staying in town for too long, just take me to them, I will be quick, while that you can call him and confirm, if that makes you feel better. I am on tight schedule here."

" Fine" the woman finally gave in. She led Sam to a room where these two woman were in straight jackets.

" Call me if they try anything, I will call Dr. Jackson" she said and left.

Sam observed them, eyes wide open, never blinking, scared expression; the two women were staring at each other non stopping. Sam tried to make eye contact, tried to make them blink, but they wouldn't, not a single movement. All they did was stare and whisper the words skeleton and death.

As he didn't have much time, he just asked the nurse on the door to let him out.

He saw the woman hanging up the phone, by now she already knew dr. Jackson had no such friend as Chris. All he heard before start running out of the building was the woman screaming for him to stop..

Woods:

After about 40 minutes searching and arguing, they finally found Jenny.

" About finally" – Dean said, as they found the undressed woman.

" Gimme your coat" – Lin asked.

" Why?"

" Because she is naked! Let me just put on her until we get her home, I will give it back to you later"

" But, it's my fav.."

" Now Dean!" She interrupted him. Cursing again under his breath he gave her the coat.

" Since when are you so bossy?"

" Since I met you, come on, let's take her home".

They made their way out of woods. Lin had a motorcycle, a black Harley, also one of the loves of her life. Dean placed the girl on the passenger seat of his car and followed Lin motorcycle to woman's home.

Arriving there, she placed her friend on the bed and left her a note so she wouldn't get scared by the time she work up.

She gave Dean a there-you-are- look as she gave him back his coat.

" What now? Motel?" – she asked as they closed the house's front door.

" Yeah, any suggestions boss?" She punches him on the arm. " Ouch, you do work out". " Don't be such a baby. Com on, the only motel in town is not far"

" don't be such baby, gimme your coat….women" – Dean tried an imitation of Lin to himself as he followed her.

Motel:

" Let me check you in" – said Lin grabbing one of Dean credits card from his hand.

He grabbed her arm and took it back.

" I guess I can do it myself, I am a big boy"

" But Dean, you shoul.."

" I got it!" – he interrupted her.

" Ok then" – she observed.

He approached the desk, there was a man, not so old. The motel wasn't the best, it never was though.

" A room please" – He said throwing the credit card on the desk.

The man didn't answer, he just stood there, confused.

" A room, please. You know..( he tried his hands to explain) to sleep…SLEEP"

Laughing on the situation, Lin pushed Dean aside.

" Je m' appelle Lindsay. Enchanté." The man and Lin shake hands. Dean looks at them, mouth wide open in surprise.

" Vous vez une chambre ?" … " Oui, s'il vous plait"

She looked at him " Room for two Dean?" she asked with a grin." He nodded.

" Pour 2 personnes"… "Merci"

She got a key from the man's hands and shook hands again.

(Authors note: I don't speak French, these are just some expressions I know and thought it would be cool to use, so if anyone does speak, forgive me for any mistakes, and by the way.. if anyone got curious, she just introduced herself and asked for a room) 

" How..When..You speak French?" – he asked still astonished.

" Not really, just a little. The owner is French and he is a slow learner, doesn't get English very well, but as this is the only motel, he has many clients"

" I know you are not American and have been to many places but.. how many languages do you speak?" He got the key and headed to the room. She followed with a very satisfied expression.

" I know English and Portuguese, my native language, but I can handle myself with others, no need to be so shocked"!

" Speak for yourself Lara Croft"

After putting in his bag only the necessary Dean gives Sam a call to tell him where he is checked in.

" What did you find out?"

" Not much man, the women don't talk, don't blink, don't move, they just stare at each other and keep whispering the words skeleton and death. And I didn't have much time before I had to run away from the place. I am in the library reading the local newspaper"

" Skeleton and death. Maybe something they saw, could be a ghost."

" Maybe. Did you find the cave?"

"I haven't been to the cave yet, I found a friend who knows where it is, gonna check the place now, she is gonna take me there."

" A friend? God, that's new, you have a friend"

" Shut up, read the newspaper college boy, see you later" they hang up.

" I feel the love" she says listening to the conversation.

" That's privacy invasion you know?"

" Busted. Well, you saw my friend naked, that's invasion too"

" Call it even then. Let's get going".

Woods.

" Here we are Mr. big hunter. This is the only cave around".

" Looks pretty normal to me, let's check"

" Are you supposed to go in without your brother?"

" I am the older brother, he told not to get in alone, but I am not alone, you are here, you hunt too. It's ok.

" Dean, I don't know, let's go back at night with him, so you two can do your job properly"

" Chicken! Come one, I won't do anything, jus wanna see what's inside… unless you are too scared"

" Fine, but stop acting like child"

" I am not acting lik.."

" Just get in!" she interrupted. She turns her back, Dean gives her a look and follow her inside.

She turn on a flash light. He turns on his too. They walk slowly into the cave.

" So, what do you think happened here?"

" No theories yet, but taking by what Sam told me, they saw something.. something scary, probably evil."

" Perhaps they don't even know they are outside the cave now"

" I guess you are right"

" Damn!" – Dean heard Lin say, he looks at her, she is having some bat problem, she laughs.

" Stupid bats"

" They seem to like you Lin, can't say I am surprised"

" Spoke the gentleman, you could have given me some help" – she said running to his side.

" What would be the fun with that?" He gives her a grin.

They walk a little further. A darker part of the cave, they see something hidden under spider's web.

" What's that?" – she said getting closer to the object and removing the web. " A chest".

" Just an old chest, looks regular" – he added.

" Really really old. This thing has been here years, my guess, maybe a century or more"

" Seriously?"

" You think this had something to do with the women?"

" I don't know, like I said, everything here looks pretty regular so far".

" Look, there is a pentagram right below the lock"

" Let me find something to open it"

Lin looks at him in disbelief. " You are not gonna open it. It's too old, we should research about it first"

" What a party –pooper. Just relax, we won't try to steal anything, just take a look".

" I still don't like the idea"

" As long as we don't try to take whatever it is inside away, we will be fine…grandma."

" Stubborn"

" Coward"

He found a paperclip in his pocket, which he decided to start carrying after his last meeting with a cop. He unlocked the padlock. The moment he touched the pentagram to open the chest, a blinding light flashed for a second, sending both Dean and Lin away from the chest.

Dean opened his eyes and let out a moan. _Son of a bitch_. He thought as he got up, feeling the pain from being thrown away God knows how many feet. _Lin, where is she?_

He looked around looking for her, he saw her moving, trying to get to her feet and ran to help. However, when they looked at each other, they noticed something, neither of them saw it coming. A scream, coming from both is all you hear echoing in the cave.

To be continue…

Note: So, how is it so far? Liked? Curious? Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again.. I don't won the show or anything about it.

Author's note: And I wanna send Thanks to the ghostwriter! Thanks for the review!

Also I want to apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my native language.

Dean and Lin had changed bodies . He looked at himself to see the girl's clothes, boots, long hair and breasts, he was a girl. While Lin was inside his body. She passed her hand through the short hair that surely didn't belong to her, she looked down at her or his clothes ? she was a man, she was in Dean's body!

" Look at this! It's your fault, I told you not to open the damn chest!" she said to Dean, finding weird her new mail voice. Dean couldn't believe he was hearing those things coming from his own mouth. It was too much.

" I won't be told off by my own body" _God this is weird, my voice is so girly. _ " Anyway, we should go back to the motel and try to figure this out, to panic won't help" – Dean tried.

" Panic? I have the right, I have just become a man! Sorry if this is my first time and I have no idea how deal with it!"

" Well, being a girl is pretty much new for me too ya know! But there is nothing we can do without research, Sam is the one good at that. We gotta go back."

" I am not gonna go out like this, I will have to..use men's bathroom and all this men stuff!"

" And I will have to use the gilr's bathroom and etc.. we are both in this situation Lin, now let's go"

They started their way out of the cave.

" You are walking like a freaking gorilla Dean! Move your..or my hips, shake that ass a little , take smaller steps!"

" Hey, this boots are high heeled, It's too difficult to walk on them, so I will walk however I CAN!"

" Fine, then I can walk around like this!" Lin started walking around like she did in her body making Dean's look gay.

" Stop that, your..my shoes are easy to walk, you can walk properly!"

" You will have to learn how to walk on high heels, cause all my shoes are like that! I don't wear sneakers."

" I will buy one, no problem"

" No you won't, not part of my style"

" Now I am you, so it will be my style"

" Shut up and walk"

" Don't tell me what to do, just go".

They made their way out of the cave and headed to the motel where Sam was waiting. They enter in the room and Dean ( who is actually Lin) goes to the bathroom and slams the door. Sam see a girl entering right after.

" Hey, you must be Dean's friend" – Sam said grabbing the female arms.

" It's me Sam" – the girl said talking just like Dean would.

" It's you, I know, Dean told me about you on the phone. Nice to meet you" Sam said offering his hand.

" No Sam, It's me DEAN! Something happened in the cave. We switched bodies, I am here and Lin is my body, doing I don't know what in the bathroom!"

Sam took one step back and took a good look on the girl, his new brother ( or sister he thought) and cracked up.

" You are a girl, I cant believe this! You look so hot in those boots…sister!"

" Ha ha, very funny! I am glad you are amused but we have problems, we need to find a way to reverse this, I wont be stuck on a girl's body forever!"

" Sure, Dean.. or should I say, DEANA?"

When Dean was about to reply he heard a scream coming from the bathroom, his own scream.

He ran to the door.

" Lin, are you.. is my body Ok?"

" Ouch ouch! Yeahh, yeah, just gimme a minute… Ouch!"

" What are those 'ouchs' for, what going on?" Dean demanded, Sam was just observing finding all that very amusing.

" Noth.. nothing!"

" I am coming in!"

" NOOO, stay outside!"

Dean knew that Lin was strong, she had a well trained body, so he threw himself against the door and opened it . All he saw was himself, holding his pipi.

" What did you do!"

" Well, I.. YOU had to pee so badly and I ddin't want to stop anywhere public so I waited and when I was putting the pants back on, my….your pipi got stuck in the zipper. God this hurts like hell!"

Dean could see the expression of pain in his own face. And also could hear Sam laughing even more after the story.

" Ok, calm down, let's put some ice on it, and please.. BE CAREFUL, you are dealing with the instrument of my happiness down there!"

Lin just nodded and went to get the ice. Now was Dean time of using the bathroom.

" You have small bladder girl, God, what did you drink?"

" Juice, only juice. And Dean, let me tell you this, every time you go to the bathroom to pee, don't sit on the toilet!"

" Come again? Your girls pee standing now?"

" No, but this motel isn't exactly clean and you won't sit my ass on that! We never sit anywhere public, could get a disease."

" What am I supposed to do then?"

" You will hold a sitting position over the toilet and pee, just don't sit"

" Hold on a sitting position? That's .. I can't believe this!" he said entering the bathroom and slamming the door too.

Sam looked to his brother's body, who was actually Dean friend he haven't met.

" Umm, I am Sam by the way, Dean's brother."

" Ohh, sorry, I didn't even see you there. I am Lindsey, pleased to meet you" – she said shaking hands with Sam.

" So what happened? How did you and Dean got like this?"

" We went inside the cave, I told him not to, but he INSISTED!" she said screaming so Dean would hear. " And we found an old chest, really old, with a pentagram on it. Again, I told him NOT to open it, but HE did it! And when we realized, we were, well, inside each other."

" Don't worry, we faced all kinds of situation, we will figure this too."

" God I hope so!"

" So, how did you and my brother meet? He never told me about you".

" Umm, I had a ghost problem, I hunt too you know, I know all this salt and burning stuff, I have fighting training, but the ghost was trying to posses me, so I called him for help, I wouldn't be able to send the ghost away if she got me, so he helped and ..we became pretty close"

" Yeah, be careful though Sam, the first time and many other times, this girl knocked me down to the floor, never come from behind her or anything, it's her favorite way to say hello" – Dean said as he came out of the bathroom.

" You took quite a while in there" – Lin said.

" Well, peeing like that is not exactly easy"

Sam realized they would start another fight.

" OK you guys, let's all calm down and.. begin with the research ok? The earlier we start, the earlier you get back to normal".

" He's right, where do we start?" Finished Lin.

Author's note. I had fun writing this chapter. Other embarrassing situations coming up


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, It's the first time I post a fanfic and they are very important :-)

Motel:

" Alright, it's already late and there are no libraries open so, I am gonna go grab us some dinner, and you two, try not to kill each other and start searching in the computer ok?" – Sam said taking the keys of the car.

" _Easy for you to say"_ – thought Dean.

" Sam, can you bring something healthy please? No burgers, all that fat will take hours of exercise later, it goes straight into a girl's ass"

Dean looked at Lin, eyes wide open. " What! I can't eat a burger? I am starving, God knows what was the last time you ate!"

" Well, while you are inside me, you are gonna eat only healthy food, no burgers, no m&ms, no soda! But I, on the other hand, can eat those things because you are used to it! It's been ages since I don't have a burger".

" No way! If you get a burger, then I will have one too! SAM! Please talk to her…!

When Dean turned around to ask for Sam's back up he had already left.

" When do you think he left?" – Lin asked

" Probably on the m&m part, when he knew I was gonna go crazy!"

" Do you think is easy to maintain this nice body you can't stop staring.. it takes hours of gym and…"

" Ohh I get it, just shut up and help me with the computer. Gee! why do you chicks like to talk so much?" Dean interrupted her, he couldn't believe that his own voice was pissing him off.

The rest of night passed almost calm, some other fights regarding m&ms, and not so much luck in the computer. They finally decided that to go to sleep was the best thing to do.

The next morning, Sam had woken up first, so he decided to enjoy his moments of peace while the two most stubborn people in the world were still sleeping. The coffee shop was close so opted for a walk to get the some coffee. The morning was lovely, the sky was blue and it could have been a good day for a change, if, it wasn't the tiny detail of his brother being a girl.

As he approached the door of his room he heard screaming.

"_YOU WON'T LEAVE THE MOTEL LIKE THAT, LET ME PUT IT ON YOU!"_ – that was Lin talking.

" _NO! YOU GO CHANGE! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL… I'LL SQUEEZE YOUR BREASTS!"_ – That was of course Dean.

" KEEP YOUR HANDS.. MY HANDS OUT OF MY BREASTS!"

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw his brother's body dressed in tight leather pants, red shirt, also very tight and boots, Lin's body in men's clothes, Large pants, large shirt, big shoes. Lin ( in Dean's body) was holding a lipstick.

" What the hell is going on here?" – Sam demanded.

" Lin wants to put make up on me! I had already dressed properly but she didn't, so I changed my clothes too, she is not gonna go anywhere until she puts MY clothes on!"

" I will dress properly Sam, if he agrees to let me put make up on him!"

" Well, why don't you let me do it then?"

" Because you don't know how! You will end up looking like a clown!"

" Dressed like that you make me look like a drag queen!"

" SAM, talk to her please!" " SAM, talk to him please!" Both Lin and Dean said together.

" HEY! Shut up both of you! You are driving me crazy! Don't you wanna get back to normal? Why are you two making each other's life more difficult? Dean.."

Both of them stared at Sam surprised by his reaction. Sam turned his head to look at Lin, who was actually Dean and kept talking " You are in a girl's body, you get that right? So do as Lin says, it's her body, she knows how to dress you properly, put the damn make up on! And you Lin…" He turned his attention to her now " You are in Dean's body, so, please, you will only piss him off by wearing those clothes, just put on his jeans and leather coat, and for God's sake, let him eat the damn m&m ok! Now, go change and come drink the damn coffee and stop acting like two kids!

Sam sat in front of his computer with a grin on his face! To make them be quiet and obey him was nothing less but a victory.

Dean and Lin exchanged a look. Sam was usually calm, wasn't really easy to piss him off, and they got the job done. They entered the bathroom and almost 40 minutes later, they looked, at, least normally dressed.

" Good. Now, who's gonna go where?" – Sam asked, his voice still authoritarian.

" Maybe I should go talk to Jenny, after all she lives here and she has studied archaeology. She might know something. – said Lin.

" Wait, you wanna go talk to your werewolf friend?" – Dean asked in disbelief.

" Your friend is a werewolf?" Sam looked surprised.

" Long story. Yes I wanna talk to her. If there is anyone we can talk to about this is her."

" Fine, but she doesn't know Dean. Shouldn't you give her a call and let her know you look a little… a lot… different? – Sam suggested.

" No way, she is still getting used to the idea of being a werewolf, this will be too much. Dean can come with me and pretend to be me, he introduces me to her and I will make sure he behaves and asks the NECESSARY only".

" What is that supposed to mean? You haven't been an angel so far"

" Alright alright. You two go there, I will check with the librarian about the oldest books she can get me. After you are done there, gimme a call."

They nodded. " And please, DON'T fight near Jenny. Behave yourselves! Both of you!"

" Fine, we are not kids Sam" – said Lin. " Yeah, I can be in Lin's body but I am still the older brother, so stop with the baby sitting". Said Dean.

Sam just shook his head and left them wondering.

" I think your brother is stressed Dean" she said giving him a grin.

" I guess he is" he gave her back the same look. They started laughing. " Come, let's pay a visit to your friend see what she knows".

To be continue…

Author's note: This chapter was a little shorter than the others. Sorry for that. So, you liked? I still have more embarrassing situations coming and we are gonna find out what that chest was all about. Stay with me 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks for still being with me and also for the reviews. I love them and I get my inspiration to go on with the story:-)

Library:

" Excuse me, I was wondering if you have books about ..well, actually I am not sure what I am looking for. But I would like to check the oldest books you've got" – Sam asked the teenager, who was taking care of the library. Not replying anything she just pointed to a hidden shelf with some forgotten books, all covered in dust.

" Thanks"

Sam started to read the books, look some pictures, check the dates and the facts. It was a shot in the dark, the only thing he knew about the chest was the pentagram it contained, as Dean had said. That's it.

" It'll be a long morning" – he said to himself looking the big pile of books.

More or less three hours later, he had found some articles about some curses and wicthes. He checked out the books and was leaving the place when his phone rang.

" Hey man, or should I say , hey girl?"

" When I get back to normal you are so screwed Sammy!"

" It's Sam. What's up?"

" Ok, Lin kicked me out, she ended up telling Jenny the whole crazy story and they started some chick talk after we talked about the chest so, I am getting back to the motel, with a big burger, you want something?"

" No, I am good. What did you find out?"

" I tell you there, did you have any luck?"

" We are about to find out, let's see if any of these books help"

" Books, plural. I hate that."

" Does Lin know you got a burger?"

" No, I don't care, I am dying of starvation man, the woman won't let me eat, she made me have soup about 30 min ago!"

" You are pathetic, I will se you there" Both hang up the phone.

Motel.

Sam walked in and got Dean, admiring Lin's body on the mirror.

" Getting used to the idea?" – Sam asked scaring him.

" Gee Sam, don't do that. If she catches me doing this, I am a dead man".

" I know. Tell me something. Do you have feelings for this girl?"

" Come on, not now, not when I am trapped in her body"

" I never saw you arguing so much with a girl, unless you are trying to hide what you really feel."

" Well, she's different you know! She also hunts, she is skilled, she is funny and way more ironic than I am, which is unbelievable and look at this! ( Dean grabbed his ass) She has this amazing ass, and legs, she is hot man!"

" Figures, she is a female version of you, literally"

"Nonsense, but she does live in the same world we do, she loves her life, and she loves hunting."

" What about Cassie? I thought you loved her"

" I do Sam, but she said herself, she is realistic. I've got to try to move on, and Lindsey… well, I like her too, very much"

" Like I said, she is just like you Dean, but in the female version" Sam gives Dean a grin.

Dean grabs a pillow and throws it at Sam. Sam looks at him surprised.

" You asked for it! You are comparing me to a chick. We are NOT each other's version"

" Yeah right DEANA. Now tell me, what do you know?" Sam said throwing the pillow back at Dean.

" Well, apparently the chest is sort of cursed, he was cursed by a witch in.. ..I cant remember which century. Jenny said that secrets, important religious and other kinds of information were written by this witch who could see the future. She learned that centuries later, all the truth would be lost.. and a new story would be taught in the whole world. The real information would be kept by powerful people and none would be able to know the truth, following blindly those new, invented rules, sacred rules. One person only is supposed to open the chest, on the right time, the others, will suffer the curse this witched cast"

" I think the curse falls different upon every person, you and Lin changed bodies, but what the women in the institution?

" Hard to know Sam. Maybe they saw each other or themselves as a skeleton, you know, dead? If that's the case, maybe they still are seeing each other like that".

" It makes sense, they were still in shock when I got there, repeating those words. Perhaps they think they are dead".

" It's one possibility."

" Great, but how do we reverse it?"

" Jenny doesn't know, she only knew the story, that's when Lin got all paranoid and they kicked me out to have a moment alone"

" Maybe dad's journal has something?"

" I don't know, the chest is indeed from centuries ago, not even Jenny who knows about archaeology knew how to reverse it. But as I am desperate, anything will do, if she makes me eat one more granola bar…and the lipstick, the high heels, being a woman is tough dude!"

" Um, you are scaring me Dean, let's try dad's journal before you ask me which lipstick color suits you better"

" Haven't I asked that already?" – Dean said as he followed Sam to the bag to grab the journal.

Two hours later…

Lin comes in the hotel, the boys.. or better saying Sam and Dean are finishing with the journal.

" Hey man… and Dean, any luck?" – she asked.

" Oh, nice of you to join us, what were you doing while we were here, racking our brains to find out a way to get back to normal" – Dean said getting up.

" I was doing the same, Jenny was helping me, she has many books. She still is checking them to help us".

" No, there is nothing about the chest here" – said Sam closing the journal. " But it's ok, we have the books from the library to search, we might find a reversing spell or something".

" I am tired of all this searching, what if we can't find a spell.. what if we can't…" Dean stopped in the middle of his sentence and set on the bed. His face showing a lot of pain, his breathing was hard.

" Ouch, ouch, ouch.. what the hell is this?" he asked looking at Lin.

" Um, what day is today?" she asked with a fake smile.

" 26, why?" asked Sam curious.

" Cramps! It's normal for some women; we feel that either before, during or after menstruation. In my case, before."

" You are kidding, aren't y…OUCH! Gee! It hurts!" Dean started squirming on the bed. Lin ran to his side, so did Sam.

" Don't you have any medicine for this?" – Sam asked

" I was about to buy, but it all happen and I forgot, and I also had to buy some pads. He will need it by tomorrow and I ran out of it."

" WHAT!" – Dean screamed looking scared at Lin.

" Calm down Dean, it's not something supernatural ok? I will help you go through this… now breath ok? Slowly, try to relax."

" Don't tell me to fucking relax, you are not the one in pain!" he said closing his eyes and breathing like a pregnant woman.

" He's got my PMS too" – Lin said looking at Sam. " Sam, go to the drugstore and get the medicine, I will try to calm him down."

" Maybe you should go and I will stay"

" Have you got any idea how to deal with this? I feel what he's feeling every month. Just go, I can help him"

" But I.."

" Knock it off! One of you just go, GO! Or I end up killing one of you!" – Dean said in disbelief as he was in such pain while Lin and Sam were arguing. Sam cursed under his breath, grabbed the keys and left.

" Ok now, let's try to distract you from the pain. The more you think about, the more it will hurt"

" Easy for you to say… how can you put up with this every month?"

" You men are such babies. It's not that bad!"

" OUCH! Help me, what do I do?"

" Ok.. umm, breath… inhale…exhale…breath…"

" I am BREATHING!"

" Right, keep breathing…just keep breath…" she was cut off by Dean.

" You were supposed to be distract..( still breathing like a pregnant woman) … to be distracting me"

" Right. So umm, have I… have I already told you about the time I went to Egypt…"

To be continued…

Author's note: I promise I will find a way to reverse this mess and they will go back to normal, I am just having a lot of fun with those situations, so they might take another chapter to find a solution. And also, the chest story is totally invented. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Always, always, thanks so much for the reviews:-) I love to read them! **

30 min later:

" Of course, the Egypt has a thousand different histories regarding curses and …"

" Lin, this isn't really helping ya know?" – Dean interrupted still squirming on the bed. " Where is Sam anyway, he should have come back by now" he continued.

" Maybe he is having some problems to find what you need. Now stop whining! You are driving me crazy!"

" Excuse me, but I am man, I am not supposed to be having YOUR cramps!"

" If you hadn't opened the chest like I TOLD YOU, you wouldn't!"

" You were as curious as I to see what was inside, You just didn't want to be blamed if some shit happened!"

" Right! Now I AM the evil mind here!" By this time they were screaming very close to each other, lips almost touching.

" That's exactly what you are!"

" Asshole!"

" Bitch"

" Jerk"

Saying that, they finally kissed. Last time they saw each other had been an experience both of them were eager to repeat. Lin was a fighter, she could take care of herself and kick ass of anyone she had to. Dean was also a fighter and he admired Lin's strength. Unfortunately, the kiss was quick broken by Lindsey.

" This is weird, I mean.. I know it's YOU inside, but… it feels like…"

" You are kissing yourself" – Dean finished.

At that moment Sam opened the door to see Lin on top of Dean, they were staring at each other.

" I thought you were in pain Dean" – Sam said with a grin.

" I am, Lin was, umm, she was distracting me"

" I see, seems like she was doing a good job" – He said giving Dean a bad with the medicine.

Lin got off Dean and sat on the other bed, she cleared her throat. " I do my best" – she said smiling at Sam.

Dean took the medicine and not even ten minutes later…

" Good stuff you got Sam, I can't feel a thi… a thing"

" Dean? Are you ok?" – Lin asked observing her own body going groggy.

" I am fine! I am…great actually, yeah…this is definitely kicking in….defin…" but before he could finish the sentence he crashed on the bed.

Lin ran to his side. " Dean?" She looked at Sam " What did you give him?"

" Sorry Lin, but he seemed to be in such pain, and I couldn't find a proper medicine, the woman there was suspicious about a man asking for something to ease cramps, so I got sleeping pills. He won't feel a thing while sleeping"

" Are you nuts? It's my organism there Sam! I am not used to those, he still will be asleep by lunch time tomorrow!"

" So? At least he won't be PMSing around and you two won't fight".

" We don't fight, we tease, but you know what? I had lost the point there, good idea you had" Lin said with a grin She grabbed her make up kit.

" What are you gonna do?" Sam asked amused.

" I am gonna prepare him for tomorrow, he won't let me put make up on him like I want so, let me enjoy this".

" It's your neck" – Sam said going to bed himself.

Lin finished the make up, she looked to her own face proudly _I look beautiful!_ She thought. And also went to bed.

About 3 a.m

Lin work up from a dream and realized that her dream had some consequences. She ran to Sam.

" Sam! Wake up!"

" I don't want the damn m&ms…" he mumbled. _These boys have weird dreams_ she thought.

" Sam…Sam! Wake up!" Sam looked at Lin, half asleep. " Dean? What is it?"

" It's Lin remember?"

" Right. What's wrong?"

" Umm, I hate to ask you that, but I was having a dream and…" she was interrupted.

" A nightmare?"

" Not really, no. It was a good, well, excellent dream and when I woke up I was like this." Lin pointed to her pants.

" Ohh, you had an erotic dream". Sam said embarrassed.

" How do I make it… go back down, ya know, to normal?" She was now blushing. Sam had never seen his brothers cheeks blush like that.

" Just, try a cold shower and some disgusting thoughts, that should help."

" What if it doesn't?"

" Umm, then…umm…then you had a hell of a great dream. This should work"

Noticing how embarrassed Sam was, she just nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Sam got up too and checked on Dean, he still was asleep, like a rock. He heard the shower running and decided to stay up in case Lin needed something else. Ten minutes later he heard nothing else. He waited a little longer and the door never opened.

_Is she ok in there?_ He wondered.

He approached the door. " Lindsey" he called her, but not very loud, he didn't want to disturb her in case she needed some time alone. But she didn't answer.

He turned the doorknob, for his surprised it wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door. " Lindsey!" he said again, scaring the crap out of her. She was in front of the mirror, totally distracted admiring Dean's body.

She looked at him relieved.

" Sam! Don't do that! If Dean catches me doing this I am dead woman?"

" I was worried, what hell are you doing? Getting used to the idea? _What a dejá vu! _Sam thought giving her a grin, satisfied with himself.

" I uh.. I was just… I was checking your brother out ok? Is that a crime?"

" It is actually, but he was doing the same with your body so…"

" WHAT! I knew it!"

" Hey, I won't tell him"

" Really? Why would you do that for me?"

" Because he is a man Lin, he will love to know you were doing this, I will keep that for blackmail"

" Gee, you are sweet" – she said putting the shirt back on.

They both went to the table and sat down, Sam had made some coffee as they both lost the sleep.

" So, do you like my brother?"

" I try not to Sam, I know he loves some other girl, but it's really hard to be near him with all the teasing and not to like him".

" I imagined as much. But you know, Dean has feeling for you. This other girl… she doesn't accept all this hunting thing".

" Ohh, poor Dean. It must be hard for him"

" Just give him some time. You are special for him".

" Thanks. For all the help with … my little dream problem too. And PLEASE, don't tell Dean about it"

" Sure, now go back to sleep, we have a lot of searching coming"

Lin just nodded and both went back to bed.

The next morning:

Lin went to Dean, he still was asleep. " Hey!" She pokes his shoulder. " Rise and shine sleep beauty" Dean let out a moan and slowly opens his eyes.

" Damn, I thought it was all a nightmare, but here we are, and I am still a girl"

" Good morning to you too".

" Hey, you are finally awake" – came Sammy out of the bathroom already fully dressed.

" What do you mean, finally? How long did I sleep?"

Sam and Lin stared at each other. " Well, nearly 12 hours" – said Sam.

" Come again? 12 hours? How!"

" The medicine, for cramps!" – said Lin before Sam would tell the truth.

" Yeah, right, it made you sleepy" – said Sam. " So, who's up for breakfast?"

" I am, just need to go to the bathroom first" – said Dean as he grabbed the clothes Lin had put aside for him.

He closed the door and looked himself at the mirror… " LINDSEY!"

" He saw the make up" – Lin whispered to Sam. They both laughed.

They had decided to have breakfast at the snack bar this time, as they were all needing some fresh air, they had to get out of the room for a while, they needed to clear their minds out of all that madness so they could think figure out a solution.

Sam parked the Impala in front of the place. It was not the best, but it was the only one in town.

" Hey, quit shaking my ass so much" – Dean said watching Lin walking inside the place.

" Only if you shake mine a little more"

" High heels! Still hard to walk on them" he replied.

" Do you want me to hold you hand and help you to walk with those?" said Sam making fun of how Dean was walking, it seemed like he was drunk.

" Don't you dare!"

They entered the place and ordered coffee. Lin ordered natural yogurt and a granola bar for Dean. For herself, she ordered eggs and bacon. Sam ordered the same.

" So unfair, when we get back to normal I am gonna eat three burgers in a row" Dean said.

" What are we going to do today? Go on with the books?" – Lin asked.

" Yeah, pretty much, we don't have much of a choice. I've taken all I could find in the library. Unless you guys have a better idea…" said Sam.

" I am working on it" – Both Dean and Lin said together.

The waitress came bringing the orders. Dean was drooling on the eggs and bacon his brother and Lin were eating with joy.

" Let me grab a piece of that egg"

" NO! Hands off Dean, you eat your granola bar! I gotta use the bathroom, Sam, don't let him touch my plate".

" Great, you two are partners now?" – Dean said in disbelief.

Lin walked to men's room, finding that very uncomfortable. She opened the door to find the place a little crowded with some truck drivers, huge truck drivers and some other men. _Audience to see me pee, great!_ She thought.

But she was so nervous, that the pee wouldn't come out. _Come on! Not now!_

" Go pee!" she whispered. " Come on! GO!" she said a little louder, some of the truck drivers were staring at her. _Great, call their attention._

She was getting more and more nervous.

" Damn you pee! Go, go, go, go, go, go,go,go! – she repeated very fast to herself.

She noticed the bathroom getting empty, she was scaring the big boys. _Awesome, it's all I need._ She started getting calm and she was now practically alone.

" Finally! That's it, you're going, Thanks so much!."

When she left the bathroom, Sam and Dean were already waiting for her in the car.

" What happened you guys?"

" Your friend Jenny called, she found something" – Dean said with his mouth full. He had forgotten he was eating that behind Lindsey's back.

" You are eating the eggs!"

" Yeah! I am! So what? I am starving! One egg won't kill me, or kill you!"

She just gave him and Sam an angry look and got in the car.

**Well, enjoyed this one? Please review! Next chapter they might find a way to get back to normal and help the women too! Stay with me:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Jenny's house:

Lindsey stepped out of the car and knocked the door which was soon opened as Jenny was already expecting them.

" Hey girl! Thanks for calling" Lin hugged Jenny.

" Can't believe this! A hot chick hugging my body like that and I don't get to feel it" – Dean whispered to Sam.

" Oh, and this is Sam by the way, Dean's brother. He is also the brain of the family" – Lin said introducing them.

" Wow, that hurt my feelings Lindsey" Dean made fun of her comment.

" You do have feelings then" – she said getting inside the house.

" She's just angry because of the eggs" – Dean whispered to Sam as he followed her inside.

Jenny had a thousand books spread around the living room. The internet was on. The fax surrounded by papers.

" You did a great job! You searched more than the brain of the family" Dean said noticing all the mess. Sam gave him a look, he gave back a grin.

" Thanks. Please sit"

They sat on the couch.

" So, what did you find out?" Lindsey asked anxious.

" Well, there is no ritual or spell to reverse your situation." – Jenny said disappointed.

Dean had his eyes wide open. " How come? You gotta have something!"

" I do, but is not easy. To get back to normal, you two will need some Oprah moments"

" What do you mean?" Sam asked.

" They need to understand each other, they are facing a psychological disturb there. The only way to get back to normal is to see them as they really are and understand each other's weakness, strength, difficulties, blah blah, etc."

" Never gonna happen" Sam said.

" Oh come on, there must be another way, we have been each other long enough, not even like this we could figure each other out! Don't tell me that only these Oprah moments will do, I don't do chick flick moments! And I am certainly not gonna start now, it's not something possible, I mean…"

Dean realized that Jenny and Lindsey were laughing as he was rambling on.

" He is so predictable" – Jenny said with a grin to Lin.

" What!" Dean looked as Sam who was amused.

" Lin told me you were like that, I just wanted to see for myself." Jenny was laughing.

" So what? All that crap was just a lie? To see me freaking out?"

" It worked pretty well. So funny to see you desperate" Lindsey said with a satisfied look on her face. " This is your payback for the eggs"

" You will have your turn on that one" Dean said narrowing his eyes, giving Lin a dangerous look, making her blush.

" Yeah, yeah, you had your fun! But I am the one who's been going crazy with those two so, how do they get back to normal?" Sam asked impatient.

" You said Sam was the calm one" – Jenny observed.

" He is, most of times. But I gotta admit, he did put up with a lot these days".

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. " I think those girls talked a lot more then we thought". Sam said. Dean just nodded and replied " Girls".

" Ok, let's cut the crap then!" Jenny said getting up and grabbing one of the papers near the fax machine. " I received a fax from a friend who studies witches and spells and al this stuff. According to him, there is a spell to reverse it all right and I do have the spell…"

" But.." Sam said knowing that it wouldn't be so simple.

" The spell only works if it is enchanted by a witch or by the spirit of one possessing someone's body".

" Great! Let's summon the witch, why not? Of course she will be willing to help us! All we have to say is _Hey, we tried to open your chest, we didn't meant to, but we were there, by the way, could you enchant a little spell and help us get back to normal_" Dean said as he read the fax.

" I saw that reaction coming, that's why I made another phone call" – Jenny said looking at Lin with a smug grin. " The witch who cast the spell on the chest has an heir. She doesn't know about it, probably, she doesn't even believe in those kinds of things. That's not a problem though, as long as her descendent is a witch, it's ok. She can enchant for you. Should work"

" Where does she live?" – Asked Sam.

" Pennsylvania. You can be there by morning if you leave now, here is the address, her name is Eva Summers." Jenny looks at Dean " Any comments Mr. no chick flick moments?" Sam looked at Dean amused. Lin's friends were no so different from Lindsey herself. " No, nothing to say" – he simply answered. " Let's get going then" Sam shook hands with Jenny, so did Dean.

" When you get back to normal, pay me a visit, and tell everything. What was like to be in Dean's body". Jenny said as she hugged Lin, Dean giving them a look. _It was damn hot to be me._ He thought.

On the road:

Dean is on the back seat sleepying. Sam driving, Lin on the passenger seat. Lin was checking Dean's tapes. Sam turn on the music. Britney Spears is playing.

" No way Sam!" – Lin says and puts a Metallica on. Sam presses the button and puts back Britney Spears.

" I am driving! We will listen to what I want" Lin turns off the radio again the put the tape back on.

" Come on Sam, you won't listen to that!" They start a dispute, Sam puts his music, Lin turns it off and puts hers.

" Stop it! I listen that enough when Dean is driving!"

" Dean has at least for music a good taste!"

" Thanks" – says Dean from the back seat.

" Go back to sleep!" said Sam putting his music on again. Again Lin turns it off.

" Kinda hard to sleep with you two fighting!"

" Let Metallica on!"

" No! Take your hands off!"

" I refuse to listen to that!"

" You are worse than Dean!"

Dean was amused to see Sam and Lin fighting over the music. The radio on and off, tapes in and out.

" For the love of God! Sam stop the car!" Dean demanded.

" Why?"

" Because I am gonna drive, and you two will sit on the back, I will pick the music and we all get happy!"

" See what you did? Now we have to listen to his crap music!" – Sam said stepping out of the car.

" Shut up, you started. And it's not crap!"

" I started? You started!"

" I did not!"

" Yes, you did!"

" I did not!"

They entered in the car and continued to argue.

" Hey, play nice back there! I don't wanna hear about it!" – Dean said turning on Metallica. " Gee, they fight and I am the PMSing" He said to himself.

" I heard that" Sam and Lin said together.

They all got quiet listening to 'no leaf clover':-)

( I am really sorry if anyone likes Britney Spears. No offense! Lucky me, I like the music Dean likes in the show so, my character would like it too :-)

Somewhere in Pennsylvania:

" Are we close to her house?" – Lin asked impatient.

" I don't know, maybe we should ask". Sam said paying attention to the names of the streets. " There is a Diner right there, let me go ask".

They all stepped out of the car. Lin and Dean sat on a table. Sam went to barman.

" Excuse me, do you know where this street is located?"

The man gave Sam a look. " Does this place look like an information center?"

Sam looked to surprised. " No"

" Bye then, I have clients to serve".

Sam got back to the table. " Gee, he is in a bad mood. Told me to ask on some information center".

" Those types, they will only talk to chicks. Dean, go talk to him" Lin pointed to the man.

" No way! Why me?"

" Because you are the opposite sex on the outside, go ask for it, he will tell you. Use your charm"

" You are possessing my charm right now. My muscles help a lot" he said with a smug grin.

" Well, then use my charm"

" Like if you had any"

" Got you to bed last time I checked"

" You said nothing happened"

" I lied, now go!"

" What?" Something happened then!"

" Go, go!"

" Fine, I am going, I am going". Dean, trying to stay steady on the high heels, went to the barman.

" You are evil" Sam told Lin watching his brother laughing.

" Hi there…hand….handsome" Dean swallowed hard thinking about his words.

" Hi there baby!"

He gives the guy a grin. " Can you please, tell me where this street is. I am a little lost"

" Sure thing sugar. It's two blocks away. You are very close"

" Is that right? Thanks so much, big guy"

" Not at all honey. Don't you wanna hear my phone number too?" The barman asked as Dean was already in the middle of the diner coming back to Sam and Lin.

" Thanks, but I am a lesbian" Dean shouted for everyone to hear.

Lin had her mouth open in disbelief. " What!" " I am gonna kick his ass, even if I am kicking my own!"

Sam held her by the arm. " Come on, let' go" Took her to the car. Dean followed smiling.

They got inside the car. Lindsey was quiet, mad expression. Sam just waiting for another fight. Dean still smiling.

" I am sensing some anger" Dean said looking at her.

" Me? No no no. I am fine. I was just thinking, what I could do to your pipi, that would hurt for days, and you'd still be feeling it when we get back to normal." Lin said looking to her pants. Sam let out a laugh.

" Hey, no heavy blackmail. Besides, if you do that, we can't have a second round of that, which DID happen! You liar!"

" Sorry, I hurt you ego, I get it. I hurt your, you hurt mine".

" Got that right, so we are even!"

" In your dreams"

" Guys, we are here" – Sam said comparing the addresses. " We don't wanna scare the woman, so try to be natural, or, behave at least".

" God, he will start babysitting us again" Lin said.

" Lets do this, time to get back!" Dean said as they approached the door.

To be continued…

**Note: sorry I took a little long to update. My days off are over so, not so much free time to write. So you liked? Don't forget to review. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Just to remind, I don't own the show or the characters :-( unfortunately **

**This is the last chapter. I was having a lot of fun writing this story, specially with the lovely reviews! Which I love getting, so Thanks a lot! **

The house was modest but very beautiful. The kind of house Sam probably always imagined he could be living one day. Despite of all the fighting on the way there, for the music, the food, the window opened or not, all that was just to hide that feeling. They were all anxious.

Finally, they knocked the door. Soon a woman came to answer the door. She was in her 30's, dressed casual.

" Can I help you?"

" Are you Eva Summers?" – Sam asked. She nodded.

" Wow, she's hot" – Dean said to Sam. Totally forgetting he wasn't exactly himself lately

" What did she say?" The woman asked confused. Sam gave Dean a look. He smiled to the woman. " SHE, said it's hot. You know the weather". Although it was cloudy and also windy.

" PMS" – Dean said to cover Sam.

" Who are you people?".

" Sorry, I am Sam, this is Lind…" Sam stopped when he realized he was introducing a man as Lindsey. " Umm, this is Dean and that's Lindsey". He introduced, thinking maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her about the crazy story they have been living lately. " Ms. Summers, I don't even know how to begin explaining this story for you but…" Sam was cut off by Lin.

" But we are from a British magazine and we are writing an article about descendents from people who lived here even centuries ago and we found your name, we'd very much like to talk to you, if you may give us a few minutes of your time" She finished with a grin.

" Centuries? Are you sure you got the right person? Because I really have no time for misunderstandings"

" We are positive" – Dean said.

" Could I see some sort of ID please" _Damn_ Lin thought. She had forgotten about that. You have to be prepared to make a lie like that. ID, names, proper clothes, cover story, plan B, and list goes on.

" Sure" Dean said. Lin looked at him surprised and relieved. " It's in the car, I'll go get it"

He went to the Impala and grabbed two ID's. One for him ( which he would give to Lin) and one for Sam.

" There you go. I am a learner, so I don't have Id in the magazine yet" He explained as he came back only with two male ID's.

" Ok, come in" Sam came in first. " Thank you" Lin whispered to Dean as they got in.

The house was as beautiful inside as it was outside. The living room had big white couches, coffee table, many pictures, frames, flowers, vases, etc. Eva asked to sit down and she called her housekeeper and ordered some coffee.

" So, care to explain better?" she asked.

" Do you recognize any of this?" Sam asked showing her a book with some symbols and spells.

" Not really. No"

" These belonged to a witch named Sarah Summers, after doing some research we found out that you are her heir" Lindsey began to explain.

" Wait, do you people believe in witches? Because there was a century where people believed there were real witches but, we know there weren't. "

" Right. Right. We are just telling that Sarah was taken by a witch in her time". Sam explained convinced that the truth wouldn't help much.

Eva was talking to Sam and paying attention to Dean and Lindsey. She was looking at a man crossing his legs, drinking the coffee very politely, and woman with her legs opened and spread on the couch, she could barely hold the cup of coffee, she seemed to be a little impatient, uncomfortable. They noticed she was looking.

" Cross your legs LIN" Lindsey asked Dean. " Only if you open yours, DEAN" Eva was staring at them confused and the room got silent for a minute, Dean decided to break the silence.

" Can I use the bathroom, I gotta take a leak." Dean asked. Eva looked at him " A girl taking a leak, you magazine people are sure weird!" Dean offered a smug smile " Oh, you have no idea". Lin punched his ribs and gave him a look. " Be polite, LINDSEY" Lindsey said with emphasis on her name.

Dean gave Lindsey a fake smile and grabbed her arm. " May I speak to you in there for a second, DEAN? They both looked at Eva. " Excuse us" they said together.

" Grab the purse" Dean asked. " What!" She asked. It was a weird request coming from Dean. " Just go get it". She placed her hand on his forehead. " Are you feeling well?" He took her hands off him. " Very funny. Now go". He said and headed to the other room.

Lindsey went to the couch and got the purse. Eva saw the man introduced to him as Dean taking the purse.

" Did she give you permission to get that?" Eva asked a little suspicious.

" Umm? Oh the purse! Yes, she asked to me to get it for her…excuse me"

Sam who was lost trying to continue with the conversation called her attention again and started telling her about Sarah's story pretending he wanted her opinion for the article.

She took the purse to Dean. He took it and noticed an impatient expression in her face, or in his face for all that matters.

" Are you trying a new killing-look technique ?"

" Take a leak? GIRLS don't talk like that!" Lindsey said giving him the purse.

" I know, but it was pretty funny how surprised she looked!" Dean said laughing.

" You are helpless…and what's the purse for anyway? You never take it when I ask."

" Nothing. I just… wanted…"

" Wanted to? What? Check your make up or something?" she said laughing.

" I had to… ( he was blushing)… I had…"

" You had to what? Spit it out Dean".

" I need the damn pads ok? They are in the purse."

" Ohh, that".

" That's really something I never thought I'd say, and you are just getting me more embarrassed staring like that". Dean said as he got inside the bathroom and closed the door.

" Dean? Could you fix that lipstick while you are there? This color makes me look like a…like a cheap girl". Lindsey teased him.

" That was the idea! I don't like the shirt you are wearing either, but you refused to change".

" It makes you look sexy" she lied laughing!

"Sure, hot pink is really my color!"

In the living room Sam was insisting on the spell, telling some lies about it. He was cut off.

" Are they really just co-workers? They behave so weird". Eva noticed.

" Umm, yeah. Some of us are totally crazy you know. Just ignore." He cleared his throat. " So, would you like to learn how to read something in Latin? It's really cool. And I could write later on the article that you were curious about your predecessor's interests and that you are a very cultured person."

" People lie in magazines, you could say that anyway." _Damn._ He thought. " Besides, I am not interested in any of this ok? In fact this is all getting a little to weird, maybe you and your friends should hit the road and find someone else". She getting up and heading to the door.

" Eva wait! Look, I know it seems to be weird for you now but…just sit down and I will tell you the truth about this whole thing."

Eva got back to the couch and sat.

" We are…what been happening is…"

" I am not patient Sam".

" Right. Here is the thing. Those two are responsible for the …" _no way the truth will help _" There is this new project on the magazine. We are divided in groups, then we choose a article to publish. If we convince the person to do something unusual related to our article without telling the person he or she will get a prize if they do it, My group also get a prize in the magazine. You win, we win. The girl who has no ID, she isn't a learner. She is here to make sure we can do it without cheating. That's why you have to read it." _That was crappy Sam. _He thought. Dean a lot better to come up with the crazy excuses.

Not really believing the story she offered a laugh. " Am I on a TV catch or something?"

" No, you are not". Sam tried to be as normal and polite as he could. " There really is a prize for you, if you help me and don't say I told you about it."

" She wouldn't leave us alone if that was true" _Shit! _

"She is not that suspicious of us." He offered a grin. Right after Lindsey and Dean came back and sat back on the couch.

" What did we miss?" Dean asked.

" Eva WANTS to show how cultured she is for our magazine, so she will learn one or two spells in Latin. Right Eva?"

Trapped in Sam's words she nodded. _What the hell?_ She thought. Reading wouldn't hurt. Maybe he was being honest.

"Terrific, let's get going then". Lindsey said going to the right page.

Both Dean and Sam had their hearts beating faster as Sam was teaching Eva how to read the words. It was weird for both of them, the fact of start getting used to be each other. It was not comfortable, but it had been funny. They loved teasing each other. Using themselves to drive each other crazy. The experience had not been that terrible.

" Ok, I get it, Not so hard" Eva said taking the book in her hands. She cleared her throat. Lin, Dean and Sam were staring at each other. She started reading it.

( I know some words in Latin, but nothing helpful here or even, nothing to make a whole sentence so, I won't even try writing anything, use your imagination:-)

As she was reading, a strong wind began, making papers fly, the doors were being slammed, windows too. Eva stopped reading, she was scared.

" Don't stop" – said Dean.

" What the hell is happening" – Eva asked looking the book in her hands.

" Nothing, it's just really windy. We gotta finish the article. Keep reading". Sam tried.

" I am not gonna go on. The wind stopped the second I stopped reading."

" Eva please. It's nothing ok? You are just scared, you imagination is doing a good work on you. You can go on". Sam said.

" This is too weird, you are not from a magazine! Who the hell are you people!" she demanded.

Lindsey was getting angry with the woman. They had tried the nice way. They didn't bring up anything about supernatural or the crazy things that had been happening lately, but that was it! The girl was a chicken. She had had it!

" My name is not Dean! I am a damn girl and I am Lindsey! The girl over there is Dean! This is really Sam. We are in a mad situation for the past week! We switched bodies ok? There is magic in the world! Supernatural things, witches, spells, rituals! It's all real, and YOU are a damn witch too! The only way for me and Dean get back to normal is if you read the fucking spell! We are not asking much, would you just finish it? Then we will go and you can go on with your life!" By the end she was already screaming. Sam and Dean looked her amazed. _We are screwed_ they thought.

" You'd better get out of my house before I call the police, or even better, someone from the mental institution! Now GET OUT!" Eva demanded.

" Eva please…" Sam started, but Lin cut him off.

" No more please Sam! Enough is enough!" Lindsey approached the woman and grabbed her by the hair and knocked her to the floor. She had a firm grip on the woman's arm. She was pulling it behind her back. _Almost a chick fight, if Lin was really herself. _ Dean thought.

" Let go off me, you pervert!" Eva demanded.

" I am not a pervert, I am wild, which is different! And in my defense, I am here so, I couldn't be enjoying any of this" Dean stood up for himself. Smug smile, as usual.

" Tell him to let go of me" – She asked looking at Sam.

" Believe me, there is nothing we can do, SHE is pretty stubborn".

" If you just say the spell, we will go" Dean said placing the book in front of her.

" I am not gonna say a thing!"

Then Lindsey got a knife she had hidden. She placed the knife on the woman's wrists, very close.

" Yes, you are. Unless, YOU, want to spend the rest of YOUR life in a mental institution. Cuts on the wrists are pretty suspicious. I am not kidding."

" Take it easy Lindsey." Sam said.

" Wow, powerful chicks are hot, be aggressive Lin!" Dean said watching the scene.

" Alright, I'll read. Please, don't do anything". Eva pleaded. Lindsey was felling victorious. _ A woman gotta do what a woman gotta do"._ She thought

Eva continued reading the spell and the wind started all over again.

" Don't stop!" She warned.

Eva kept reading. And finally she got to an end. When she said the last word, again the blinding light came, Lin and Dean felt a push, both of them flew some feet away from their spot. Eva fainted with the shock. Sam covered his eyes for a moment. Seconds later everything stopped. The wind was gone, and the lights were normal. Lindsey was out in one corner of the living room, Dean was slowly opening his eyes on the other. He ran to his brother.

" Dean! Are you…really you!" He asked.

" Shit! I can't believe this!"

" My God, didn't it work?" – Sam asked expecting other reaction.

" Sam… it's…so…damn…great to be me again!" he said getting up with Sam's help. He looked down, to the awful pink shirt, but it was him. " Hello muscles, I missed you".

" Let's check Lindsey". – Sam said as he brother was so focused on himself. They ran to her, Dean kneeled by her and took her in his arms.

" Lindsey!" Dean called. " Wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes. " Hey Dean…you are you. It worked".

" Yes, you both are yourselves" Sam said helping them up. " Gee, is that awful lipstick still here?" She said placing her hand on her lips, they laughed.

" Yeah, and I am still wearing the pink shirt, but we are back" Dean said.

" What about Eva?" Sam asked checking if she was ok.

" Let's leave her there, take all the books away. She will think it was all a twisted dream. I guess." Dean said looking naughty at Lin. " By the way. You are a dangerous woman".

" Be careful then, I've got my PMS back. It's even worse." They were exchanging looks.

" Get a room! I am gonna start the car" Sam said leaving the house. They followed.

" So, this would be a great movie you know? A man in a woman's shoes and the other way around". Lindsey said recalling all the little accidents that happened.

" Um, only if a hot actor was chosen to played me. Someone like Jensen Ackles. The chicks go crazy about him. I don't know why." Dean said

" He is way to handsome to play you". She said smiling as they headed to the Impala.

The end:-)

**I hope you liked! I am thinking about writing another story now. Not humor, mystery is one of my favorite kinds of story so…and I liked Lindsey's character so much. I wanna use her again. What do you think? Please leave reviews for the last chapter! Thanks for being with me:-)**


End file.
